Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki
Fettes Thx für die Galerie! DelNorte 22:23, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin auch absolut gegen den neuen Look. Ich würd gern beim Protest mitmachen. DelNorte 09:01, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, mich kennst du ja sicher noch. Ich hab gsehen das ihr etwas ins KH Wiki geschrieben habt. Zitat:''Anzicken ist nicht. Also wenn ihr damit sagen wollt, dass ich Zicke, solltet ihr erst mal selbst überlegen. Ich hab doch überhaupt nichts mehr gemacht nachdem Sum2k3 mir geschrieben hat. Und warum hast du mich dann auch noch angeschrieben? Das wollte ich nocheimal wissen. Ich meine, warum? Zweimal reicht mir schon er hat mir ja auch gedroht mich zu sperren, deshalb war ich dann leise. Ich finde das echt unfai dass du dann auch noch geschrieben hast. Also meine Frage: Wieso hast du das gemacht? -Shikamaru- 17:25, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi, ich wollte eben noch etwas sagen: Ich hab zufällig gesehen, dass du auf Sum2k3´s Dissi geschrieben hast, das du nicht nochmal eine Begründung schreiben wolltest. Also ich glaube das war alles ein Missverständnis. Ich hab gedacht, das das so ein wenig als beleidigung sowohl von Sum2k3 als auch von dir gemeint war, denn das hörte sich so an als müsste man mir alles tausend mal erklären, und ich hab das jetzt ein wenig als Beleidigung genommen. Außerdem war ich ziemlich sauer, weil Sum2k3 geschrieben hat, das mein Wiki warscheinlich eh wenige Seiten und Mitglieder bekommt, also das fand ich echt nicht nett, weil er zu meinem ersten Wiki das gleiche sagte. Und jetzt mal im ernst, würdest du dich nicht auch beleidigt fühlen, wenn dir immer jemand sagt, dass deine Wikis eh wenig Mitglieder und Seiten bekommen wird? Also wenn das nicht als Beleidigung gemeint war, möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Also war das jetzt böse gemeint? -Shikamaru- 19:08, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Es war von unserer seite nicht bösegemeint und nur weil du es falsch auffässt, als es in ruhe zu lesen und unsere meinung zu akzeptieren, dafür können wir nichts. Daher hab ich dich auch 2 wochen gesperrt. Naja, das hört man häufiger als du jetzt vielleicht denkst, aber das beste was du machen kannst ist diesen pfeifen das gegenteil zu beweisen ;) Jedes Wiki hat Potenzial, man muss es nur gut pflegen und am Ball bleiben. Somit ist für mich der punkt erstmal erledigt. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)]][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de '''FFXIV Wiki] 11:54, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ja, da hast du wohl recht...dann zeig ich´s den Pfeifen :) wir haben jetzt auch schon 8 Mitglieder, nach einer Woche...Justin 13:32, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Nur nicht aufgeben! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXIV Wiki] 18:43, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Deine Stimme Hi, mal wieder :) sag mal du weißt nicht zufällig ob das FF Wiki diesesn Monat am Projekt des Monats teilnimmt, oder? Wenn nicht, wollte ich dich gerne fragen, ob du nicht deine Stimme für das Tron Wiki gibst, das du ja inzwischen kennst ;-) Musste nicht, wäre aber echt toll, denn wir haben uns vorgenommen, mindestens 18 oder 19 Leute zusammenzubekommen. Gruß, Justin 17:26, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Die Pfeife Sum2k3 hat mich jetzt unbegrenzt gesperrt, er hat nämlich schon wieder auf meine Dissi geschrieben. Ich hab einen Kommentar für mich dahinngeschrieben und er macht wieder aufstand...Dann hab ich ihm ein Vorschlag gemacht und er hat das falsch verstanden und jetzt bin ich unbegrenzt gesperrt. Also meine MEINUNG ist, der ist echt ein idiot. Er kann nicht mal richtig zuhören, guck dir mal an was er auf meiner Dissi geschrieben hat, der lässt es einfach nicht sein, ich hab doch nur einen versteckten Kommentar dahin geschrieben. Ich hab ja aber vergessen das der darauf sofort reagiert ;-). Nur meine Frage ist jetzt, soll ich jetzt einfach nicht machen oder was :)? Gruß, Justin 10:14, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir leid das ich wieder störe aber ich bin immer noch oder wieder gesperrt -_-. Gruß, Justin 11:13, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC). Eine schnelle Frage mit Antwort ;) Hey Yuuki. Ich habe da mal eine Frage an dich, es geht speziell um FFXI, hab gehört, du kennst dich damit etwas aus^^ Gibt es da nur einen finalen Bossgegner oder mehrere? Bei den Vorschlägen zu einem neuen AdM und CUotM gibt jemand an, man solle doch bei diesem Artikel die fehlenden Bossgegner von XI ergänzen. Aber der steht ja schon dort. Das wars eigentlich auch schon, ich hoffe, du gibts mir dazu eine Antwort ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 19:24, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Hey Cloud, das haste dann wohl richtig gehört ;) Naja, jede Erweiterung sowie die Kampfzusatzszenarios erzählen alle eine eigene Geschichte in FFXI und haben somit auch einen eigenen Finalen Gegner - demnach ist meiner Meinung nach gesehen die aussage das man doch mal die fehlenden Bossgegner ergänzen sollte, gar nicht so verkehrt :) Rise of the Zilart :*Eald'narche mit den Exoplates und den Orbitals sowohl in seiner ersten Form als auch in der zweiten Form. Chains of Promathia :*Promathia in der ersten Form und zweiten Form Treasures of Aht Urhgan :*Raubahn (ein Blaumagier) und Razfahd (Als Iron Colossus Armor) 1. Kampf :*Alexander 2. Kampf Die Flügel der Göttin :*Lady Lilith 1. Kampf :*Lilith Ascendant 2. Kampf Kristalline Erinnerungen :*Seed Crystal und Seed Thrall Mooglepiez im Mooglekiez :*Riko Kupenreich und 5 Henchmen Moogle (Schwarzmagier) Das Schisma der Shantotto :*Domina Shantotto and Shantotto :Ich hoffe das Hilft erstmal weiter :) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki T)']] - [http://www.se-heaven.de SEH] 10:25, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klar, soviel hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet :O Trotzdem, vielen Dank dafür ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:31, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Zu viel Info? XD [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki T)']] - [http://www.se-heaven.de SEH] 11:06, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nein, aber ich kenn mich mit dem Spiel nicht aus und bin nur verwundert, dass so ziemlich jede Erweiterung ihren eigenen finalen Bossgegner besitzt... Nichts weiter! xDD --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:28, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Naja, jede Erweiterung erzählt für sich eine abgeschlossene Geschichte in Vana'diel. Demnach muss ja auch überall nen eigenen Boss geben :3 [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki T)']] - [http://www.se-heaven.de SEH] 12:51, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Infos :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:21, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC)